U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,741 Moore et al typifies a handle of the type utilizing a rigid substrate overlayed with a foam strip and enclosed by a plastic cover. A similar design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,687 Kargarzadeh et al. Once again, this design utilizes a rigid reinforcing strip, a foam core and an outer skin formed about the foam core and strip. In common, the foregoing designs suffer from the operational problems noted above.